deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Savage
Gary Savage is a scientist and head of X-51. Formerly a scientist for the Illuminati and Majestic 12, Savage had a long tenure of conducting inhumane and dangerous augmentation experiments on detained civilians, particularly in creating the Hyron Project and the Gray Death. However, he eventually had a change in conscience and turned against his former employers. Biography In The Missing Link, it is revealed that in , Savage worked on creating the OCM Project with Tiffany Kavanagh, likely a romantic interest of his and potentially the person whom his daughter, Tiffany Savage, is named after. Prior to , Savage participated in early research on nano-augmentation with Morgan Everett and Bob Page. After Page's upheaval, he worked for MJ12, training and organizing most of the organization's global scientific operations. While working in Area 51, he was heavily influenced by his daughter and began to question his belief that science exists independent of morals. He finally escaped in 2051, destroying the Universal Constructor in the process. With his fellow scientists, he created X-51 and settled in former Vandenberg Air Force Base. His wife was murdered by MJ12 soon after the move to Vandenberg. Savage is the only person, besides Page, who has the capability to produce a cure for the Gray Death virus because he stole the reaction modules for the Universal Constructor when he left Area 51. It is for this reason why Everett refers JC Denton to Savage when Everett figures out how to formulate a cure, but cannot mass-produce it himself. Unfortunately, Vandenberg is under siege by MJ12 at the time of JC's arrival. Deus Ex After JC lifts the MJ12 siege on the base, he makes contact with Savage. Savage instructs JC to fix the X-51 computer, without which their UC would be useless. When JC does, Page contacts the two, blackmailing Savage into handing over the stolen reaction modules in return for Tiffany, who was captured by MJ12 on a mission in their Ocean Lab. If the player successfully rescues Tiffany, Savage gives JC an augmentation upgrade canister; if not, the two will still work together, but JC doesn't get a reward. He then directs JC to MJ12's Pasadena Ocean Lab, where JC retrieves the schematics Savage needs to complete X-51's UC. Savage then directs JC to a MJ12-controlled missile silo, with a missile programmed to hit Vandenberg. He instructs JC to alter the missile's path to hit Area 51 instead. Like Paul, Alex, Everett, and Tong, Savage guides JC as he moves through Area 51 to confront Page. If Paul dies in the game, Savage contacts JC at Area 51's holocomm. Notes *Savage's relationship with Tiffany Kavanagh is not explicitly stated. No romantic feelings are explicitly expressed between the two during gameplay. Upon his departure, Savage is directed by Kavanagh to seek out her sister, Sandra. Pieter Burke, angered at Kavanagh's insolence in an overheard conversation, makes a reference to Savage's "office romance", stating that while he had previously ignored it, he would force "her" into the Hyron Project, most likely referring to Kavanagh. Kavanagh's status after the Missing Link, in which the player must make a decision to save or lose her, is not confirmed. *In Deus Ex, due to a scripting oversight, if the player has a full inventory when talking to Dr. Savage in West Coast - OceanLab (just before leaving), the player will be awarded 500 Skill Points but he'll retain the Augmentation upgrade canister that he would otherwise yield. This will keep happening on any subsequent attempts to talk to him, allowing the player an infinite source of Skill Points. See Also * Gary Savage's computer in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. * Gary Savage's computer in Deus Ex. Gallery GarySavage infolink.jpg|Gary Savage's infolink icon. pl:Gary Savagees:Gary Savage Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters